Dark Musical
by animeclaimer
Summary: Something has all the DArk hunters in a state of panic, and singing about it! Can Freya and Camilla solve the mystery of the singing bad-asses or will they sucumb to petty aughter at their misery?


Since I just finished a fanfic, I'm starting another. Dark Hunters FTW! This story takes place right after the third graphic novel. And yes, I've read the actual books too. My library just has better access to the graphic novels for some odd reason.

Read and Review! And please Enjoy if you can!

Chapter 1

Introduced to Darkness

Camilla's phone shouted the English Death march as she wandered down Broadway, New York. She rolled her eyes and flipped the small silver object to her ear. "Camilla be watchful tonight, the daimons are stirring in a rather odd fashion lately," Ashron's collected voice came from the other line. Camilla cocked an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock, I told you that yesterday," she sighed.

"Whatever, just be on your guard, and don't leave your posted city." Achron ordered, then hung up.

"Idiot," Camilla grumbled to herself.

"Hey there precious," came the voice of a daimon from down the road, "wanna pary with me?" nervous giggles sounded from the daimon's target.

"If she doesn't want to, I'll party with you," Camilla smiled as she pulled her bladed fan from her jacket. The giggling girl hurried off once the daimon's attention was diverted.

"Fine by me," the daimon growled before launghing himself at Camilla. She jumped and flipped open her fan. With a flick of her wrist the daimon's hed was severed and his body evaporated.

"Aww man, that was pathetically boring," Camilla whined to herself. She replaced her fan in her jacket and coninued her wandering. Her platinum blond crop whipping around her ears in the fiercer than usual New York wind.

Freya lounged on the hotel bed, her red nail polish reflecting the dim candle light. Her current date slept soundly. His breathing barely audible over the noises of Las Vegas night time traffic. She chuckled to herself and rolled out of bed. The day time before had ben fun, but it was time or her to work. Already she could hear the cries of sin city's own supply of daimons and their victims, and it was only twenty minutes after sundown. She shoved on her black boots and tightened her black corset to the point of barely being able to breathe. She pulled her waist length dirty blond hair into a high pony tail and flicked on her favorite leather gloves. With a quick flourish she scrawled a note to her one night stand telling him that she was off to work and thanking him for dinner.

She practically skipped down to her black and purple Harley Davidson. Before she could mount her most prized possesion a scuffle in the back alley caught her attention. Daimons, four of them, surrouned oone of the hotel's many night maids. The small woman cried out in rapid spanish, not that Freya understood any of it. Though it was a supposed requirement to know most common languages, she refused to learn Spanish, for some reason it bothered her.

"Hey bozos," she called to the daimons, "pick on someone who knows what you guys do this time of night!" she flashed her fangs in a wicked grin. The daimons bolted. Freya gave a quick cursty to the maid before giving chase. She corneered them in another alley four blocks away. "Aww, going so soon."

The daimons charged her with fierce battle cries. Freya laughed and pulled a silver dagger from each of her boots. Spinning each in her hands she caught each of the daimons in te throat. With anguished cries they dissappeared. Freya spun her daggers between her fingers and returned them to her boots.

Her cell phone rang out the theme song to her favorite Tvshow, Bones, signifying an incoming call not found in her contacts, not that she had many contacts.

"Hello, goddess of awesome, mastermind of all things great, and supreme ruler of sin city, how may I help your ass?" she cooed into the red hunk of technology.

"Freya, I need you to go on a daimon secific hunt for me." Acheron's voice ordered. "Ignore all other daimons till you get this guy, alright?"

"Sure, weird but sure thing boss." she said, puzzled.

"Find and destroy the daimon Carlisle. He's curently somewhere with in a five mile radius of the Venician Hotel."

"Got it," Freya scribbled the info in the memo pad she always kept.

"Call me when your mission's complete. Happy hunting toots," Acheron hung up.

"That was weird." Freya mumbled to herself as she returned to her motorcycle. She hopped on and sped to the Venician Hotel.


End file.
